


Baby It's Cold Outside

by 2amcoffeerants (fullsunx)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Them just hanging out and having fun during the winter holidays, Very light!! I promise, ski resort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunx/pseuds/2amcoffeerants
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck established 3 rules to ensure their fake-dating-to-impress-Mark's-parents plan goes well:1. No kissing on the lips. That's uncomfortably close to actual relationship behaviour, and they're both too awkward to pull that off realistically.2. The keyword is "queso" if Mark's parents make Donghyuck uncomfortable at any point, and Mark will try to change the topic and get them out of there. (They signed on it, it's too late to changed it now)3. They willnotsleep on the same bed: Mark's rule, no buts.Unfortunately for Mark, Donghyuck is a rule breaker.Or,The story of how Donghyuck unconsciously vows to make a boyfriend out of his best friend (featuring winter catastrophes and wholesome fireplace conversations).
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedesert/gifts).



> A holiday fic!!
> 
> There are quite a few Greater Vancouver references due to the setting, but it's just for scene building purposes so there's no need to actually know the specific details of those. Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> I had lots of fun with this prompt, and it was really great to just write something light hearted and just full of happy moments :) I hope everyone will enjoy this!

Donghyuck didn’t think the first time he’d be visiting his best friend’s parents would be as his boyfriend.

Okay, correction, _fake_ boyfriend. (He does in fact want to remove that four letter word before the word “boyfriend”, but he'll have to make do with what he has right now.)

“What did you say?” Was Donghyuck's very intelligent response when Mark had asked him.

“I said,” Mark’s face got redder by the second and Donghyuck enjoyed every moment watching him squirm, “If you could pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my parents.”

"It'll just be four days! And I'll drive you there, and pay for everything. My parents have lodging there, so all you have to do is show up and pretend we're dating," Mark hastily adds on before Donghyuck can even wrap his head around what Mark was asking of him.

 _So that's why he'd been distracted,_ Donghyuck surmised.

Mark had been constantly looking at his phone even though they had a final exam coming up just a few hours ago.

“What's wrong with him?” Donghyuck whispered to Jeno after Mark jumped up from his seat to pick up a call.

“I think his parents have been pestering Mark about bringing his partner over to spend time in their Whistler home together,” Jeno answered helpfully.

“Wait a second, he's _dating_ someone?” Donghyuck immediately replied, which earned Renjun a glare from Donghyuck himself that meant shut up as Renjun continued laughing at him.

“No, but they're convinced he is,” Jeno quipped and Donghyuck sighed in relief.

Anyway, Mark had begged him because he was the only one besides him that was staying in Vancouver. Jeno and Jaemin were traveling together, while Yangyang, Renjun, and Shotaro were going back to their hometowns during winter break.

And who was he to disagree? Mark was desperate, and it wasn’t as if Donghyuck didn't like the idea of that. (He made sure he didn't make it obvious how eagerly he wanted to go. That would be weird for Donghyuck, so he made sure to pretend he had very reluctantly agreed.)

But where was he? Right. Visiting parents. Fake boyfriend.

“Hyuck-ah, I promise you I will buy you as many java nut cookies from Blue Chip as you want when the semester starts up again,” Mark whines for the umpteenth time on their drive up to the Whistler ski resort. Mark can’t look at Donghyuck right now since he’s keeping his eyes on the road with a slight purse of his lips, (Mark is a safe driver, not that they want to fall off the cliff on the way to visit Mark’s parents anyway) and Donghyuck has to press his own lips tightly together to not feel some type of way.

“Markie, I know. I love java nut cookies. I _will_ accept those. But I’m going to have fun too, alright? I’m just going to bump up the antics a little, kiss you on the cheek here and there and your parents will love it. Don’t worry!” Donghyuck replies easily.

It will be easy. He already playfully teases all his university friends including Mark, loves to send them air kisses now and then. The reason why this fake boyfriend plan will be smooth sailing is _not_ because he already has a full on crush on Mark, no.

It’s denial, he admits begrudgingly to himself. The rest of the group lets him have this one peace of mind and only raise their eyebrows with a smirk (Jaemin and Yangyang), or laugh quietly to themselves (Jeno and Renjun). Shotaro is the only one nice enough not to tease him about it, but gosh darn it if he would just stop giggling and giving it away.

Jaemin is also usually the only one to indulge in his antics; returning with equal or more affection until either he or Donghyuck gives in (it’s usually Donghyuck: he can’t beat the king of shamelessness). Jeno is too nice and kind hearted to be bothered with his boyfriend’s constant flirting at Donghyuck, also because he _knows_ both he and Jaemin are both joking. It’s a good study break from studying and the business classes they all go to. But now Mark can’t play his usual denial game because he has his parents to convince. All the better for Donghyuck! He’ll relish in watching Mark squirm with a cute blush over his face since _he's_ the one who asked Donghyuck for his help.

How did Donghyuck fall so hard and so fast for this nerdy UBC student in a span of less than three years? Correction—it was more like two seconds, considering what actually went down.

**3 years ago**

“Excuse me?!” Donghyuck chokes out on the first day of class three years ago. He's wearing his favourite UBC sweater for the important occasion. And thank God he didn't pretend to be all suave and hold his laptop to his chest like those college students in the brochure photos, because there's a huge brown liquid stain where the laptop would be right now.

“Oh my, I'm so—I'm so sorry, crap—” This fumbling idiot of a first year who just spilled coffee on his sweater reaches in his own pocket for a tissue and starts scrubbing like a madman.

First of all, that doesn't do much considering the absorbent speed of cotton, and two, it makes it painfully obvious for the other guy to realize that Donghyuck didn't spend the summer after high school graduation working out.

Donghyuck scowls further, recoiling away. No need for some stranger to know he has a soft belly. He drops his backpack on the floor, taking his sweater off to reveal his plain white shirt underneath.

“It’s fine,” he grumbles, finally looking away from his poor abdomen that was almost burned from scalding caffeine to see the culprit who's an _absolute_ cutie. He’s Asian— Not that it says much in Vancouver where it isn’t unusual to see East Asians about. Could be Korean from his looks, but from the frequency of his apologizing and the fluency of his English, he could very well be a Canadian-borne.

Donghyuck doesn’t even notice the flush on his own cheeks until it’s too late, instead resorting to storming past the first year to sit down in one of the first two rows and whipping out his laptop grumpily. That guy may be cute, but Donghyuck wants as little to do with someone who is as clumsy as he is.

He doesn’t see the dude for the rest of the pre-lecture chatter, but he _does_ see him when the professor introduces him as Mark Lee, the teaching assistant who had taken the class the year before. Donghyuck can only look wide-eyed in shock as Mark Lee waves to the entire class after introducing himself as he constantly casts apologetic glances at Donghyuck.

“So, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck says after that first class. “How are you going to compensate for my sweater?” He honestly had been bummed about that sweater, but now he had an ulterior motive. “Like come on, you must know how expensive the book store sells those sweaters, and it was the comfy classic grey one too—”

Mark then tilts his eyebrows sorrowfully with his lips jutted out. Nope nope nope, Donghyuck isn’t going to let that puppy face stop him from getting something out of him. It’s his first year; people say the transition from high school to university is hard, so he’s going to take all the help he can get. Cute boy with Harry Potter glasses and soft fluffy hair _cannot_ distract him from doing well in school.

“Have you been to Blue Chip yet? Their cookies are superb—”

“Hm that’s great and all, but I could just as easily get those myself.” Donghyuck pouts in faux-pondering.

“So something you can’t get by yourself? I don’t know what I can offer that you won’t have…”

Donghyuck looks at him like he’s an idiot, then points at him and gestures at the lecture hall. “You. Are. Helping. Students. In. This. Class?” Donghyuck emphasizes every single word in case Mark Lee still doesn’t get it.

“Oh,” Mark Lee’s seagull-shaped eyebrows raise up. It was the closest one could get to the physical manifestation of a light bulb turning on to indicate he had an idea. _Did he finally get it?_

“You want me to help you with your classwork if you have any questions?”

Donghyuck grins. Maybe Mark Lee was less socially inept than he thought.

“Well, that’s part of it. After all, I could just ask you on the discussion forum like any other student. I’m talking about the rest of my business courses,” Donghyuck raises his brows as he watches Mark smugly.

Mark Lee sighs, bringing his glasses higher on his nose bridge in exasperation.

“Well, I suppose I _should_ try to make everything right…”

“Great! That’s a deal. Every Friday at the library, I’ll book the room!” Donghyuck remembers saying gleefully, smacking Mark a little too hard on the back as petty revenge for the spilt coffee early on.

And now he has a crush on the clumsy coffee TA. His friend, the person who helps him in classes, the one who stays up with him after he procrastinates a little too much. He really got more than he asked, hasn’t he?

❄️

“Donghyuck-ah,” Donghyuck wakes up to find the car has stopped moving and they’re parked in front of a cozy cottage. “Did you sleep well?” Mark asks, and Donghyuck finally looks at Mark who’s watching him intently from the driver’s seat.

“How long were we here for?” Donghyuck asks as he stretches slowly like a cat to get rid of the soreness from his back from sleeping in such an awkward position, and Mark smiles gently.

“Not too long. I didn’t want to wake you up so I waited a bit.”

Donghyuck then notices how Mark had been leaning across from the driver’s seat as he finally recedes back away from his personal space. Has he been leaning forward and staring at Donghyuck drool and snore and what else for who knows how long? Oops.

“Oh, it must’ve been cold waiting in the car, just give me one second to look presentable,” Donghyuck says as he gently slaps himself awake, hastily wiping the drool on the back of his hand.

“You were sleeping very peacefully,” Mark says with an unreadable smile on his face. Donghyuck knows he must be embarrassing to look at, but he has more pressing matters to deal with right now (i.e. making sure Mark’s parents think him worthy of being Mark’s boyfriend). “Did you have a nice dream?”

“Oh, the contrary,” Donghyuck teases as he straightens his legs as much as he can in the car to get the circulation back in his legs. “I dreamt of the first time we met when you ruined my beautiful sweater.” 

(He's going to skip over the details of how that was probably when his massive crush on Mark started. Mark doesn’t need his ego boosted like that.)

“Look, I'm really sorry about that,” Mark pouts once again, igniting Donghyuck’s intense need to fling himself out of the car with the abrupt cuteness Mark unknowingly displays.

“Yes, yes, Mark. I know.” Donghyuck sighs exasperatedly instead. He quietly resigns himself to the fact that he only has these few days to pretend, but also _enjoy._

It’s only then he really focuses on the outside of the car. There aren’t any houses nearby except one, a cozy cottage next to the car with a forest behind them. It’s homey, a warm tan colour that almost camouflages into the trees. Donghyuck would’ve thought it an odd colour for a residence anywhere else, but it fit perfectly here with the ambiance despite the freezing temperatures.

“I’m ready,” Donghyuck says after a few bated breaths. (He isn’t ready, but he isn’t going to stay in the car while it turns into an ice box without the engine on.)

He makes wordless eye contact with Mark, a subtle nod of his head, when Mark breaks the eye contact to look past him. Mark puts a hand over his, and Donghyuck realizes he’s going to have to get used to Mark’s increasing physical contact without the flustered response. (And Mark not being flustered at his advances and pulling a 180 on him is making him flustered? That can’t happen!)

“I’ll get our stuff in the trunk. I can see my mum peeking through the window,” Mark says after he returns to look at Donghyuck with a smile. Mark leans closer, even closer than before, and Donghyuck is like freaking out because are they going to kiss right now so Mark’s parents can see even though they already set up some rules saying they couldn’t—

“There,” Mark whispers as he stops just before their lips touch. “That should look realistic right?”

Before Donghyuck can metaphorically burst into flames, Mark leans back and turns around to open the car door. “Wait in the car while I get our stuff in the trunk.” Mark adds, “Gotta look like a good boyfriend, you know?” And then he quickly opens and closes the car door with a firm slam as he trudges out into the cold.

Donghyuck is still completely frozen from that previous stunt Mark had pulled on him. How is he going to last if Mark can make him lose his brain function every time he does something like _that_?

 _Donghyuck_ is the one who usually teases the members of their friend group, the target usually being Mark since he always shys away from public affection.

But this Mark is a whole other beast. How is Mark reeling in his aversion to public affection so well, enough so that he has the balls to pull stuff like that to Donghyuck of all people?

Donghyuck doesn’t think this four day trip is going to be good for his heart.

❄️

Mark and Donghyuck had set up some rules and boundaries for them to return back to their normal lives after without trouble.

  1. No kissing on the lips. The only exception is if Mark’s parents are there expecting them to kiss and there is no way out of it. They’re just hoping it doesn’t get to that point. Mark already stated that he wouldn’t be initiating any kisses with Donghyuck.
  2. If Mark’s family makes Donghyuck uncomfortable at any point, the code word is “queso” and Mark will try to change the topic or get them out of there. It’s a shitty code word, but Donghyuck thought of it on a whim and they already signed on it—it’s too late to go back on that now.
  3. They will not sleep on the same bed. That’s final, Mark had said with a flush on his cheeks.



There's also the other minor logistical issues Mark mentioned (because it's _Mark_ of all people, of course he would be the one to consider the details) such as having an open discussion on the ride home about their feelings and any distressing moments they wanted to talk about. Hopefully the whole thing won't be so disastrous that Donghyuck can't hold a conversation with his best friend in the car ride home.

So far, it's been going great. In fact, it's been _awesome._

"Donghyuck, Mark told us all about you!" Mark's mother smiles brightly as she gently pulls Donghyuck into a warm embrace that he happily accepts. Mark has his mother's smile, that twinkle in their eyes, the wide eyed welcome.

"Ms. Lee! It's very nice to meet you. I didn't know Mark talked about me _that_ much," Donghyuck replies with an equally bright smile.

He didn't know Mark had talked about him to his parents at all, and casts a quick mischievous smile at Mark, relishing in this newly acquired information. Hopefully Donghyuck will come down this mountain with blackmail material, _or_ embarrassing baby-Mark stories that he can either keep to himself or tell all his friends about. So basically the same thing.

"Mark, how was school?" Mark's father smiles as he helps his son with one of the suitcases as they trudge the suitcases one by one into the warmth of the cottage. The inside is unpainted, the cottage interior full of wooden walls and furnishings. The fireplace is the only trace of cement, the fire crackling opposite the entrance. It's warm, saturated, like a scene from Santa's grove.

"Just the usual." Mark shrugs as he finally lets go of Donghyuck's hand to help him wheel his suitcase towards the stairs.

"Donghyuck," Mark's mother returns to her conversation with Donghyuck. "We both knew he was dating you with how often your name was mentioned, but he just _refused_ to admit it until we asked him to bring you! I'm glad he finally did."

Donghyuck laughs, making sure the tone sounded like the laughing-along-with-my-boyfriend's-mother type and not the laughing-at-your-son's-predicament type. "Did he? Mark is very bad at keeping secrets from his parents, it seems."

No wonder Mark had practically begged him to come. His parents were convinced it was him! Despite it not being true, he's flattered that Mark has brought his name up so frequently with his parents that they even thought he was Mark's secret boyfriend. It's a little boost to his own ego, and he would never admit it to Mark—but he really appreciates how much Mark thinks of him.

The conversation between the four of them continue just like that until they finally manage to haul the suitcases and bags upstairs outside one of the rooms.

"I'll let you two have some time alone to settle in, and the rest of the day is free to do whatever until dinner. We were just here to help you two with your suitcases, but we're heading straight off to the village to do some shopping!" And then they're gone.

"Wow, that was—something," Donghyuck lets out a sigh of relief as he continues facing the door after hearing the door to the cottage close shut. It wasn't that Mark's parents were unwelcoming or mean—in fact, that was far from it— but it felt much better to have the initial introductions out of the way.

"I'm glad it's over." Mark smiles with that crooked smile of his exuding child-like innocence—maybe that's why Donghyuck always thought Mark was fun to tease like a younger sibling.

"Well, let's unpack our clothes into the drawers—" Donghyuck pauses as he finally turns around to take in the room. It's big, more than enough for two people, but he hones in on the bed. _The_ bed.

"There's only one bed," Donghyuck points out dumbly. So what was it about the last rule on their signed contract again?

"Yeah," Mark responds with equal slowness. "Uh..."

"Well, I'm calling dibs on the bed!" Donghyuck reacts before he can think, diving onto the bed. His brain only tells him what a terrible guest he was, but it's too late.

"Yeah, that's fine. I did ask you to come as a favour, so that's only right," Mark responds mildly.

Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak, but quickly closes it. He doesn't really want to lose the bed. Maybe he can just suggest taking turns instead.

"Thanks, Markie. You're the best." Donghyuck blows an air kiss towards Mark, keeping his teasing constant even if the parents aren't there. After all, he _isn't_ teasing Mark solely because of the parents. That's just how he is when he has a big crush on someone such as Mark Lee.

Mark smiles back warmly instead of the flush Donghyuck had gotten used to, but maybe that's just how Mark is going to act in Whistler considering how bold he had been in the car. "Let's get unpacking and maybe we'll get to ski a little before the day is over, yeah?"

Donghyuck had been so worried about meeting Mark's parents that he had completely forgotten that he was actually here to have fun. He's skied a few times in Korea before, and hopefully that should be enough to look okay compared to a Canadian who's probably gone to Whistler every year. He just doesn't need to embarrass himself.

... He doesn't embarrass himself, thankfully.

Mark on the other hand... he's not so sure. (Embarrassment is in the eye of the beholder, right? _Maybe_ the adults skiing past them are chuckling, but Donghyuck just thinks it's cute.)

"Mark Lee, the ex-sports captain, can't _ski?_ "

"I feel like a stork," Mark replies bitterly, avoiding Donghyuck's question as he almost falls over.

"And just because I enjoy sports doesn't mean I know how to do all of them," He adds a little breathlessly after his arms scramble to find purchase somewhere steady—which ends up being Donghyuck.

Donghyuck, after a little chuckle, starts untangling their mishmash of skis from each other. "Don't worry, I got you. Good thing I know the basics, eh?" Donghyuck adds cheekily, elbowing Mark gently which causes him to fall over once again.

After a few short lessons, Donghyuck can tell Mark might not ever be very good at the whole skiing thing.

“I feel like my feet suddenly got ten times bigger and are making me trip over things,” Mark says after skiing down the mini slope for the 20th time (So far the stumbling vs skiing ratio doesn't look very good). Mark doesn't mention Jisung, but they both know he's talking about their junior who constantly trips over his own feet.

"It's okay, Mark. This isn't the most Canadian sport ever so you're not breaking the stereotype," Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders as he trudges sideways up the mini slope once again.

"I also don't know how to play ice hockey because I don’t know how to skate..." Mark pouts as he pushes his ski pole further into the snow.

Donghyuck would've laughed if Mark didn't look genuinely upset about it. "I can teach you how to ice skate as well, if you want. But let's take it one at a time, and stick with skiing first?"

"Yeah, lets," Mark says a little sulkily. Donghyuck really shouldn't think a grown ass man having a tiny tantrum was adorable, but it was _Mark_ , so it was. He's biased, whatever.

"You think you'll be able to pull off a good stop this time?" Donghyuck asks as he readies himself to follow behind Mark with this upcoming run.

"Yeah, I _will_. This time, for sure," Mark says with full seriousness. Donghyuck isn't sure if he's saying it this confidently to convince himself or if he actually thinks he'll get it right this time. With his current track record, the chances are... not so good.

"I'd tell you it's just like stopping when ice skating, but you don't do that either, so." Donghyuck rests his hands on his waist, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Oh well, just do your best! I'll be right after you."

With an almost militaristic nod, Mark gently uses his skiing poles to propel himself forward with Donghyuck a little ways behind. As much as Donghyuck teases him about his skills, Mark isn't bad at the skiing straight down thing. It's just the stopping that Mark's knees refuse to comply with.

"Okay Mark, bend and point your feet inwards!" Donghyuck shouts behind Mark as he nears the end of the small slope.

And Donghyuck watches as Mark does just that, almost perfectly. One leg is not as turned in as the other so he ends up turning, but he doesn't fall over.

There's a rush of pride for his best friend at finally getting it. Mark has fully turned around by the time Donghyuck reaches him, mouth open so wide with a smile that could melt the snow. Mark's arms are wide open with victory Donghyuck doesn't need to think when he excitedly rushes towards Mark's open arms.

Maybe a little too excitedly, since that extra momentum causes them to stumble and fall into the snow. Donghyuck's side aches, but the snow under the slope is luckily soft enough to cushion their fall.

It's a mix of surprise and giddiness, but Donghyuck ends up bursting into laughter after watching Mark's equally fearful and shocked eyes.

"You did it!" Donghyuck says, practically bursting at the seams.

"Yeah, it seems like I did," Mark replies fondly. He's excited, face flushed, but not as much as Donghyuck which he'll happily compensate for.

But then Donghyuck realizes the position they're in. He's half on top of Mark, legs tangled between each other, face close enough to Mark's that he's going cross-eyed and his left leg a little too close to what he thinks is Mark's crotch—

"Oh my goodness, let me get off you right now," Donghyuck yelps as he instinctively tries to pry his legs off Mark. Unfortunately for Donghyuck, his skis are entangled with Mark's, which causes Mark to turn over and end up on top of him in an even more precarious position than previously.

And boy is Mark squishing him. He isn't heavy at all, but this is just... a little close for Donghyuck's comfort. As much as he likes Mark, asphyxiation via Mark isn't exactly his cup of tea.

Thankfully, Mark's frequent failure with paraphernalia doesn't fail this one time, and he manages to swiftly get off Donghyuck's chest.

"Whew! I'd apologize, but you did that to yourself," Mark half smirks, laughing lightly.

"I got too excited for your success, be happy," Donghyuck pouts playfully with no ill intent as he scooches himself back onto his skis.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got the stop down, but we haven't even gone down the actual trails yet," Mark looks up in agony as he watches the hill outlining the route up towards the mountains.

"Are you up for it today? We can try the beginner trail," Donghyuck asks, patting the snow off of his pants.

"Yep, gotta try out my skills at least once," Mark sighs. "After that we should head back."

"I'm going to beat you down the trail," Donghyuck laughs as he grabs Mark's hand instinctively towards the gondola.

"Will beating a novice feed your ego, Donghyuck-ah," Mark shakes his head exasperatedly with a smile.

It doesn't, but watching Mark try his hardest does. He barely speaks when he focuses (like when he's studying), and Mark trying his best is really the only thing Donghyuck wants and needs to see to be happy. It's a great way to remind Donghyuck why he likes Mark Lee so much, the cold not able to numb his aching heart.

How much time will he have like this to spend with his best friend before he has to return down the mountain with his treasured memories and the bittersweet knowledge of what could be? Darn Donghyuck and his pessimism, he should be happy spending his time with Mark, not thinking sadly about this when the vacation just started! He's getting melancholic over skiing—this won't do.

"Thanks for teaching me, Donghyuck." Mark says as they walk back to the cottage with a few bruises but happy selves.

"You're welcome! I did get a vacation for free after all, gotta pay you back somehow," Donghyuck answers nonchalantly. (Plus some memories of Mark happily skiing down the trail ingrained in his mind that a photo won't do justice of)

They're almost back at the cottage when Mark suddenly stops walking, pulling Donghyuck to a halt as well. (They're holding hands now that they're so close to the cottage. Back to playing the couple that they are). The only thing that looks different by the cottage is the pick up truck with an American license parked next to Mark's car.

"What's wrong?" Donghyuck asks.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Mark's voice tries to reassure him. "I just think... that might be my brother's car."

This causes Donghyuck to halt instead. "You have a brother?!"

Mark gulps. "Yeah, and he might be harder to convince than my parents."

Johnny, Mark's older brother who left Canada to study in the states, is the chiller, cooler version of Mark. From the first few interactions, he seems more like the go-with-the-flow type, graduating with a journalism degree au contraire to Mark's business major.

Johnny's relaxed attitude actually puts Donghyuck more on edge, _especially_ after what Mark told him outside the residence. Is it a bluff? Is Johnny currently investigating every possible loophole in Donghyuck's answers to the likely not so innocent questions directed his way?

This wasn't part of the plan. There was no mention of a brother when Mark had asked him for this favour. Donghyuck doesn't like it when information is withheld from him; it almost always changes his plans or makes it exponentially harder to do something.

The dinner is a whirlwind blur of confusion for Donghyuck, answering all pleasantries with a strained smile unlike before now that Johnny had altered the previous chemistry he had. Before Johnny had arrived, Mark could very easily answer some of the questions about their relationship. With Johnny in the mix, this charismatic caricature of a human being is very skillfully redirecting all conversation back towards Donghyuck.

"So how did you and Mark decide to date after being friends for so long? It must've been difficult jumping from something platonic to this," Johnny asked while smiling at Donghyuck with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, it was quite challenging," Donghyuck laughs, gears whirring as he starts planning out the story of something that hasn't happened.

"Mark Lee here didn't even realize I liked him. It was really hard trying to get him to see me as more than a friend." Donghyuck just decides to go with his gut. Better to speak half truths so it sounds authentic on his part.

"No it wasn't," Mark grumbles playfully. "I wasn't sure if _you_ were just teasing like you usually do with the rest of our friends. That's why it took me so long to just go for it anyway even if I got rejected miserably."

"Oh, I side with Donghyuck on this one. Mark wouldn't recognize a fly even if he saw one," Johnny laughs as his parents also chuckle at his comment. "So Donghyuck, I'm very curious. How did you manage it?"

Donghyuck is sweating buckets right now, and no it's not because of the fireplace. Mark, who's sitting on his left, has his hand comfortingly on his left leg as support. It now seems to be writing something on his thigh with a finger. Is it queso?

"I just flat out told him one of our hangouts was a date," Donghyuck replies to Johnny's question head on to ease Mark's worries. "Then he didn't have the balls to officially ask me out until a month ago."

"Hm, that's really interesting actually," Johnny hums as he rests a hand on his chin. "Mark here had only very recently texted me that he has had no progress trying to woo the love of his life. That was... two weeks ago?"

Fuck fuck fuck. Mark was right. Johnny was a snake waiting to bite, and he's about to get a target in the name of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck can only keep up his strained smile while hoping Mark will cover for him until Johnny laughs. "I'm just joking, Donghyuck-ah. Unless Mark Lee here has another secret crush he isn't telling us about, which I'm sure isn't possible considering how sweet he is. Right?" Johnny grins playfully with a wink directed at Mark.

"No no no, of course not. Johnny must've remembered the date wrong." Mark jumps in to help Donghyuck, easing some of his stress. "We did only get together recently, but not less than two weeks ago. And it was _definitely_ before Mum called me about bringing Donghyuck to Whistler with me."

"Mark, _relax_ ," Johnny laughs, reaching across the table with his long arms to pat Mark on the shoulder supportively. "I really am just joking."

"Sorry dear, John here enjoys teasing people a little too much. And we didn't raise our son to cheat on partners, especially not a sweetie like you. If he does, I will personally scold him myself," Ms. Lee adds with a smile on her face. (That threat sounds very real, however, and Donghyuck knows he's in good hands if Mark ever does any type of shit to anyone.)

"Sorry Donghyuck, Johnny is just teasing, I think," Mark re-emphasizes not so confidently that they did not in fact get found out after the dinner ends and the doors are closed in their room. "I usually tell him everything, so he's just curious as to why I didn't tell him about this."

They're speaking quietly now that it's evening after having gotten ready to sleep, and even though Mark's parents' bedroom is downstairs, Johnny's is at the opposite end of the hallway on the same floor. Donghyuck doesn't want to test how good sound travels between walls.

"Maybe you should just tell him the truth," Donghyuck replies as he hugs the pillow tight for comfort. "He's going to be the death of me," he adds after a little laugh.

Mark chuckles quietly along with Donghyuck. "True, if he hasn't figured it out already. You never really know what he’ll do, but he might just continue with the cryptic remarks for his amusement."

"You never told me you had a brother, let alone that he was coming," Donghyuck huffs as he crosses his arms in faux-anger.

"I know, but I never really had a chance to talk about my family life during school, you know? We were always so busy studying or working on a project or something else," Mark slowly pats the blanket and pillow Donghyuck had taken off his bed to prepare for his night’s sleep on the floor.

"Well, I guess you could start telling me now," Donghyuck says earnestly. "We've got a few days for me to get to know your family, and you could also tell me everything you've never gotten to tell me during the school year."

"Yeah," Mark says, almost a little breathlessly as he tucks himself into his blankets. Donghyuck can barely make out the dark silhouette huddled on the floor, bundled up tightly. "We have time."

"Are you sleepy? We could start now," Donghyuck asks as he too also bundles himself tighter into his blankets. The cottage _looks_ cozy, but it sure isn't very good at keeping the insides warm in the middle of these harsh winter nights.

"Nah, gotta warm myself up a bit before it reaches a comfortable sleeping temperature," Mark replies. Donghyuck agrees. He can't sleep when it's too hot, but even _he_ is feeling cold under the blankets. It'll take a while to warm himself up to a comfortable sleeping temperature.

Mark shivers under the blankets, and Donghyuck feels sorry for him. He's already quickly warming up to cozy temperatures, but sleeping by the wooden floors probably isn't helping him. The floor isn't heated, and the fireplace is downstairs. This won't be a good two weeks for him if he continuously sleeps down there.

"Why don't you sleep up here?" Donghyuck's mouth blurts out before his brain tells him no. "You look cold," he adds after mentally smacking himself in the head.

"Rule number three, Donghyuck," Mark's muffle voice still sends the message loud and clear.

"Yeah, but you're still shivering," Donghyuck eggs on. If he's already mentioned it then he's going to die on that hill.

"Don't worry about me, Donghyuck. Worry about whether Johnny will rat us out tomorrow."

"Is it bad to care about my best friend?"

Brief silence. "No, I appreciate it, but—"

"Then come here, big guy. Who cares about rules, you're going to get a cold." Donghyuck, in his blanketed glory, clambers off the bed like a big teddy bear and attempts to pull Mark off the floor.

He tries to absorb Mark into his blanket so they can keep warm, but a reluctant Mark is a bit too heavy for Donghyuck to be able to lift up. They're both sitting up right, but they don't manage to get any further than that.

With Mark halfway through blanket phagocytosis but reluctant to move, Donghyuck resorts to pouting instead. "If you don't get into the bed then we're staying like this."

Mark mirrors Donghyuck's pout with an added furrowed brow, but Donghyuck stands his ground.

"Do you really have to do this?" Mark huffs eventually.

"Uh huh, if you get sick and end up resting in bed, who's going to help me when I call for queso? If you end up sick I wouldn't let you sleep on the floor anyway." Donghyuck nods vigorously, arms once again attempting to pull Mark into a standing position. This time, it works.

"Fine, only because if I was sick you probably would refuse to sleep on the bed," Mark gives in eventually, getting up and fully submerging into the blanket and Donghyuck.

Donghyuck grins, because he knew that he'd get his way. The floor was _terribly_ cold after all. They slowly shuffle back towards the bed, eventually both comfortably on the bed. Except Donghyuck now realizes what he's just done: he's going to be sleeping next to Mark for the next _four days_.

Mark seems to be too cold to consider their arrangement, his body still shivering under the blanket.

Donghyuck feels bad. He's almost always plenty warm, but he also easily overheats. He would get a much more comfortable night's rest if he doesn't execute that nagging idea in his mind. But...

"Mark, since you're this cold and I'm this warm, I'll offer to be your heating pack for today," Donghyuck blurts out. Mark freezes for a split second (and honestly, Donghyuck does too), before returning back to his regular shivering routine.

"Donghyuck, my parents aren't here. You don't have to keep it up," Mark whispers, cupping his own hand over Donghyuck's. Mark's hands are cold, but Donghyuck doesn't shy away from them.

"I like snuggling something when I sleep, okay? You can replace what I usually snuggle up to," Donghyuck whispers back, afraid his voice will falter if he speaks any louder.

Donghyuck slowly reaches out of shyness and courtesy. If Mark really doesn’t want them to cuddle while they’re sleeping, he’ll drop the topic. He reaches for Mark’s hands first, sandwiching both of Mark’s hands between his, and takes in a breath.

“Holy _crap_ , your hands are cold,” Donghyuck says in response, and neither of them mention how Mark didn’t say no to Donghyuck getting right into his personal space he had so very recently objected to.

“And your hands are really warm,” Mark replies.

 _Very_ observant of him, Donghyuck thinks sarcastically, more comfortable now that Mark hasn’t flat out rejected his advances.

Donghyuck would’ve shrugged if he wasn’t already in bed. “Good circulation I guess. Anyway, let me warm you up since you’re so cold,” He continues, glad that the room is dark so Mark can’t see the blush that is probably spreading across his face. He shuffles closer to Mark until his face is right by Mark’s, and then he realizes he can’t breathe as he looks at Mark’s eyes and the way his lashes flutter with every breath. (Stealing his breath away? That’s too cliché; that can’t be real.)

“Thanks, Donghyuck,” Mark says eventually, so softly that he can barely hear it, but it startles him out of his stare.

“It's fine. What's it called in Science again? Ah, yes, mutualism,” Donghyuck says as he realizes he probably stared a little too long to be appropriate. To hide his embarrassment, he snuggles his head a little closer into Mark so he can’t see his face.

“Are you warmer now?” Donghyuck then asks, voice muffled by Mark's shirt.

When Donghyuck agreed to pretend to be Mark's boyfriend with the set rules, he had already cast away the possibility that he'd be snuggling with his best friend like this. But with it actually happening... it's probably causing him to further overheat.

“Yes, very,” Mark replies, and Donghyuck can almost feel himself combust at that.

The conversation ceases at that, and Donghyuck starts to think Mark has just fallen asleep until he hears the soft "thanks" that he barely catches.

Donghyuck doesn't reply, pretending to be asleep. He doesn't know if he'd be able to say something intelligent at this point with him half dozing off and mind thinking about what situation he had just put himself into.

Despite how nervous he is about being this close to Mark, he dozes off soon after, breaths in sync with Mark's own. If he doesn't think too much, he can almost imagine that _maybe,_ just _maybe,_ Mark really could be his boyfriend he’s cuddling as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1! This won't be longer than 3 chapters, and I promise it'll be a completed work within a month.
> 
> Comments appreciated as usual! Thank my prompter for this fic ^^


End file.
